1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral support system for attachment to shoes or the legs of a person. In particular the invention relates to a lateral support system that attaches to shoes or the legs and prevents a person from falling sideways.
2. The Prior Art
People who have mobility issues often use a cane or a walker to assist in walking from place to place. These objects are bulky, cumbersome and require the use of at least one hand, and are thus inconvenient to use. It would be desirable to provide a stability system that does not require the use of the person's hands and which is not bulky or cumbersome.